Vows of Dying
by Riri-kun
Summary: We had promised that we would die for one other. So when you die... I'll die in your place. And you won't have to know a thing.
1. The Past?

**omigoshhhhh... i still did not do ma homeworkkkkkkkkkkkkkk and pages are not loading so enjoy this after idk whenever my computer or what ever works**

**I do not Shugo Chara!**

**- Tired -**

We had to slit a knife through our skin. As our blood was dripping small drops, the minister went to find the cups. When he had returned, we were told to let our blood flow into the cups. And so, we pushed on it a bit and then it just started to come out. It was dripping off of the side of our hands. We had to fill up all three cups. When we looked at the blood, we noticed that it had turned a dark purple and red.

We looked past it and walked out of the wooden-carved doors. Although we knew that our 'wounds' were still dripping blood, we gave it no heed. We've suffered worse. This was nothing at all. Even if I was losing a lot of blood, we were still going to die anyways. I looked over to him and saw that he had a bit of a smile on his face. He looked over at me and I was not effected by his charms a bit.

He gave me a pat on my head and a kiss on my forehead. I turned my head away from him. I then felt a body weight on my leg. I lifted my head and looked over at his direction. I saw him by my feet,blood surrounding him and some landing on my shoes. I look down at him and my hair covers my face. Tears start to pile in the back of my eyes and start to flow out. Landing on him and on the blood. I fall to my knees and wrap my arms around him.

I look at his hand and see that it was tampered with so the 'wound' had become bigger. I look into his eyes and still see that playful shine in them. I sigh and close his eyelids. I then pull out the dagger in my pocket and drive it through my heart. But before I died, I whispered in his ears,_'See you next time.'_

- Smirk -

**I had soooo much fuuunnnn... Let meh tell ya this. I wrote this at 4:43 PM on Christmas! And for some reason, i cant get into my account page or publish or anything! Maybe its becuase of an update...? Idk. I never check those things. Bye-bye and "Merry Christmas!"**


	2. Fragment of the Story

**NYAAAAA**

**I do not own Shugo Chara!**

My heart was beating faster then normal. Was it becuase I was running right now? Or was it becuase I had found that I was gonna die soon? Or maybe it was becuase of what I might see when I reach him. Maybe I'll see him with her. His arms on her shoulders. Them smiling and looking at things like a normal couple. Although I had promised myself that I was going to give up. I had somehow come back to his grip. And what was I going to do once I had gotten him back? I stopped running.

I wasn't moving foward. Not one bit. I was still stuck on square one, thinking that I could've finally reached the winning point. I grip the skirt of my dress while shaking a bit. Tears then ran down my cheeks and I had almost fallen to my knees until something behind me had caught me. "Hey, you alright?" he asks. Although I had not looked at his face, his voice had felt familiar. I clung to him and let small whimpers come out of my mouth. I took some deep breaths and continued to cry on his shoulders. He put me on his back and carried to someplace.

I continued to cry. I knew that I was a stranger to him. And I knew that I was letting a puddle of spit flow onto his shirt. But right now, it didn't really matter. He felt so warm that I just couldn't help myself. I shivered a bit and continued to let myself cry. The tears blurring my vision and a numbness felt in my mouth and eyes. I sniffle and hug him from the neck. I whisper a quiet thank you and felt the darkness surround myself. Soon the only thing that I saw was the back of his head and the firm shoulders that were holding me up.

-** SiH -**

**im gonna be done with homework! kinda... still gotta do the reading essay! WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH **

**P.S. I gave up on the STEM Fair again this year! So I'm not gonna be as busy anymore! Only gotta solve my laziness! ^^ Happy Early New Years!**


End file.
